disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
If You Can Dream
thumb|250px "If You Can Dream" é a primeira canção que foi originalmente escrita e gravada especificamente para a franquia Disney Princesas. Ele foi escrita, produzida e arranjada por Robbie Buchanan e Jay Landers. Foi lançada no álbum Disney Princess: The Ultimate Song Collection. A canção é cantada a partir do ponto de vista das primeiras oito princesas oficiais da Disney (embora apenas sete delas realmente cantam, excluindo Branca de Neve, que está apenas em destaque no vídeo). Ele tem sido destaque em vários CDs da Disney, e seu vídeo musical está presente em quase todos os DVDs da Disney Princesas, ou como um extra ou um Cante-Junto, e foi mostrado inúmeras vezes no Disney Channel. Antigamente, a música era tocada no site oficial das princesas, mais isso foi mudado quando elas ganharam uma atualização. A canção foi regravada pela cantora country adolescente Ashley Gearing, e uma versão menor foi realizada por um conjunto diferente de cantores no show do Disney on Ice, Princess Wishes. Cantoras *Susan Stevens Logan como Branca de Neve e Cinderela *Christie Houser como Aurora *Jodi Benson como Princesa Ariel *Paige O'Hara como Bela *Judy Kuhn como Pocahontas *Lea Salonga como Jasmine e Mulan Letra (Ariel) ' There is a world where hope And dreams can last for all time A wounderous place to go You'll know it when your heart finds '(Jasmine) ''' Hearing our song as old as rhyme Hold my hand we're gonna fly What a magic ride And just a kiss away ''(Todas)'' If you can dream the wish we're making On a star is coming true '''(Pocahontas) The colors of the wind will lead My heart right back to you (Todas) Cause if you can dream, Reflections in a diamond sky, Come shining on through (Aurora) Romance will always be so new And love will save the day If you can dream (Branca de Neve) Someday my prince will come It's certain as the sunrise (Cinderela) One day the slipper fits And you see the love in his eyes (Bela) It's the tale as old as time There's no mountain we can't climb When you're finally mine And just a kiss away (Todas) If you can dream the wish we're making On a star is coming true (Pocahontas) The colors of the wind will lead My heart right back to you (Todas) Cause if you can dream, Reflections in a diamond sky, Come shining on through (Mulan) Romance will always be so new And love will save the day If you can dream (Bela) So the story goes Never tire the rose (Jasmine) There's a whole new world Waiting there for us Waiting just for us! (Todas) If you can dream the wish we're making On a star is coming true (Pocahontas) The colors of the wind will lead My heart right back to you (Todas) Cause if you can dream, Reflections in a diamond sky, Come shining on through (Ariel) Romance will always be so new (Branca de Neve) And love will save the day, oh (Mulan) Love will save the day If you can dream (Ariel) You can dream Tradução Existe um mundo onde a esperança E sonhos podem durar para sempre Um lugar maravilhoso para ir Você vai saber quando seu coração encontrar Ouvindo nossa canção tão antiga quanto tempo Segure a minha mão, nós vamos voar Que carona magica E apenas um beijo de distância Se você pode sonhar O desejo que estamos fazendo em uma estrela Está tornando real As cores do vento levará Meu coração de volta para você Porque se você pode sonhar Reflexos em um céu de diamantes Que vem brilhando através de todos Romance será sempre tão novo E o amor vai salvar o dia Se você pode sonhar Algum dia meu príncipe virá É certo como o nascer do sol Algum dia, o sapatinho de cristal encaixa Então você vê o amor nos olhos dele É uma história tão antiga quanto tempo Não existe montanha que não possamos subir Quando você é finalmente meu E apenas um beijo de distância Se você pode sonhar O desejo que estamos fazendo em uma estrela Está tornando real As cores do vento levarão Meu coração de volta para você Porque se você pode sonhar Reflexos de um céu de diamante Que vem brilhando através de todos Romance será sempre tão novo E o amor vai salvar o dia Se você pode sonhar Assim, a história se passa Nunca morre a rosa Há todo um mundo novo Esperando lá por nós Esperando apenas por nós! Se você pode sonhar O desejo que estamos fazendo em uma estrela Está tornando real As cores do vento levarão Meu coração de volta para você Porque se você pode sonhar Reflexos de um céu de diamante Vem brilhando através de todos Romance será sempre tão novo E o amor vai salvar o dia Ah, o amor vai salvar o dia Se você pode sonhar Você pode sonhar Vídeo If You Can Dream - Disney Princess Trivialidades *Apesar de cantar na canção, Branca de Neve não foi visto cantando no vídeo. *A edição de vídeo especial feita por Industrial Light & Magic foi usado para criar o vídeo e combinar a sincronização labial das princesas. *A canção foi feita antes da criação de Tiana, Rapunzel e Mérida, e é por isso que elas não foram apresentadas. *Foi a primeira canção usada como tema para a franquia, a segunda foi The Glow, em que três princesas mais novas são apresentadas. Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas